Unpredictable love
by Princessperfect1997
Summary: Sequel to the Second Chance
1. The begining

Myra is Asad and Zoya's grandchild and Akira and Raj's child. She lives with Zara and Nikhil and her 3 cousins Rahul, Rohan and Vivek with her bhabhis Maya, Asha and Piya.

"Piya Bhabhi, Rahul Bhaiya is making fun of me."

"Suniye, aap choti ko kyun tease kar rahe ho?"

"Piya, your sister is a big pain in the ass."

Zara and Nikhil are yelling at all the kids.

"Aree, you all young people will kill us."

"Zara nani, I am going to the mandir. Today is that temple grandma's birthday." Said Myra

"Teek hai beta, come home fast your ma and papa are coming home with a surprise."

"Ok"

Myra goes to the temple where her best friend for three years is waiting for her. Dadi, as Myra called her, was planning to get Myra married to her youngest grandchild, Shlok.

"Hello Dadi."

"Hello Beta, meet my potha, Shlok."

"Hi"

"Good Morning"

"Dadi, I will go to the mandir and come. Then we will go celebrate your birthday."

Myra walks towards the temple. All of a sudden Dadi clutches her heart and starts dropping to the floor. Her doctor quickly came to the scene and took her to the hospital.

**At the hospital**

"Shlok, I do not know how long I will live. I don't think I will live to see another day. I want you to fulfill my last wish."

"Teek hai Dadi. What is it?"

"I want you to marry Myra."

"What? No dadi." Shlok argued.

Finally the Dadi manages to Shlok to agree and under pressure Myra and Shlok get married at a temple near the hospital.

Dadi then gets well and tells the two about the plot that she and her doctor hatched. Both are shocked. Shlok is boiling.

Dadi tells them to go seek blessings from Myra's grandparents. They go to Myra's house. Akira and Raj are there with Myra's potential in laws. Myra goes into the house.

Akira sees the Sindoor in her maang and Magalsutr aroud her neck. She is shocked. Everyone in the house is shocked.

"Myra, what is this?"

"I got married."

Nikil gives her a tight slap. Zara faints and Akira sobs. Raj and Nikil yell at Myra. When they try to remove her mangalsutr. She stops them.

"You may have disowned me but I have not forgotten the values you gave me. If you want I will leave the house as it is a pride for any woman to be by my husband's side."

"Get out Myra, you no longer are a part of this family for the shame you have brought us. If you try to contact your brothers or bhabhis, we will throw them also out. Go to your room. Take your stuff and get out. "

Myra goes to her room and packs some clothes. Piya and Maya come to the room.

"Bhabhi, you guys go. Don't get into trouble."

"Myra, we love you. We were first your best friends before we became the bahus of the house."

"Get out, Piya and Maya, just get out."

Myra leaves the house. Shlok is waiting for her in car. On getting into the car, she starts crying.

"So you happy after getting married to a rich man. You will never be like my wife. You will be my toy."

**Shlok's house**

"Sheetal, Naina, come here."

"Kya hua, badi sasuma"

"Get the things ready to welcome the new bahu."

"What Shlok got married? Kab? Vivan ji never said anything." Sheetal whispered to Naina

"Aryan also never said anything."

"Memsahib, maybe she did some sort of kalaa jadu on Shlok sahib" said their maid, Mandira.

Myra and Shlok enter the house. They do all the rituals.

"In this house, all the bahus are given new names when they come." Dadiji says. "Your name will be Aastha Shlok Agnihotri.(Did not like the name Myra that's why changed it)"

"Teek hai, Dadi"

"Sheetal, take her to Shlok's room. Naina, give her other jewelry set I gave you for your last devrani. "

Sheetal takes Aastha to her new room. Naina comes with a box.

"Aastha, you will listen to what we say. Housework will be done by you. Oh and here is your jewelry set. Wear it before your husband enters. Bye." Saying so Naina and Sheetal leave.

Shlok enters the room.

"Teek hai biwi jaan, let me show what you will go through being my wife."

He moves towards Aastha, who slides back on the bed out of fear. Shloks rips the sleeve of her dress and then…

Next morning

Aastha is all swollen and tired when Sheetal and Naina call her to work in the house.

This day and night routine had broken Aastha but she kept quite throughout. Not a sound.

(Grandmom dies)

Aastha faints and comes to know that she might be pregnant. But keeps it a secret. Shlok has slowly started to fall in love with Aastha.

One day while coming home, Shlok hears in the news.

"Shlok Agnihotri ki Biwi and sister's accident is currently being reported by Tanya Sen. His pregnant sister Naina has been in the ICU at Agatha's Private Hospital since afternoon. Her survival chances are meek says prominent doctor Raj Ahuja. His wife is however safe."

Shlok quickly goes to the hospital.

**At the Hospital**

"Devarji, all this happened because of Aastha. She only drove the car. Naina bhabhi and she were going to Munna's (Naina's first child) because he got hurt. She ran after Bhabhi and got in the car." Sheetal related.

Shlok was boiling with anger.

"She went home." Replied Vivan.

Shlok strode towards his car. He drove his car home at full speed.

**In front of Agnihotri Mansion**

The car came to screeching halt. Shlok strode into the house. Aastha was putting ice on her swollen hand. There are some cuts on her hands but nothing too significant. Shlok pins her onto the wall. Aastha wails in pain.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! If something happens to my bhabhi, I will hunt you and kill you."

"Ji, I never…."

"JUST SHUT UP."

Shlok pulls Aastha and throws her out of the house. During this time, her mangalsutr breaks and falls. He takes outside the gate and leaves back to the hospital.

**Back at the hospital**

Doctor comes.

"Congratulations Aryan. You are a father now to a daughter. (He hands a baby) Your wife would like to meet you all."

Naina asks, "Aastha? Where is she? Did she see Ashna, my daughter?" This was all she asked before she fainted again.

Doctors come in.

"I am sorry Agnihotris, Naina has gone into coma. She may or may not recover."

"I will kill her." Shlok growls.


	2. awno

Chapter 2

A pregnant girl is trying to get up from the floor.

"Khushi, be careful. In your state, you could easily get hurt. I wish we had a maid to help you."

"It's okay. It is good of you, chichi to keep me here when I came 5 months back with a broken hand and an unborn child."

"Khushi that is what is known as humanity. I and Chachu had to help you."

Khushi walks to the balcony and thinks."Chachi, in this world there are many who just don't have this quality like my parents, my Shlok and many others. I wonder how Naina Bhabhi is."

"Khushi beta, it is raining please come inside."

"Teek hai Chachu."

Someone knocks on the door.

"Beta, you go in. I will call you later." Chachu says then goes and opens the door.

"Ji, could you let us stay here until the rain stops our car broke down." A girl requests, meanwhile a young man is standing next to her."

"Who are you both?"

" I am Shlok Agnihotri and this is my niece, Aishu." Replies the man.

Ok beta, come in. Khushiiiii get some tea for the guests."

"Ji chachu."

Khushi comes into the room with some tea on a tray.

"Ji, will you please come here."

"Beta, take care of the guests. I will go check on Chachi and come."

Chachu exits.

Shlok gets up. Khushi feels scared.

"Khushi, huh? Planning to rob this family of their happiness, Aastha."

"You are Aastha. The one who destroyed my chachi's life."

" Aishu, I did not…"

"Aastha just shut up. DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY NIECE?"

Chachu returns.

"Beta, I don't think the rain will stop today. You stay in our house.

**(In the night)**

Khushi is praying to Ganesh ji.

"Hey Bhagwan ji. Why did Shlok have to come here? Why?"

"Aastha meri jaan, aap akelein?"

"Shlok, please go."

"How can I,Jaan?" Shlok smirks and closes the door.

"Shlok, I will scream."

"Oh really. Aastha you wouldn't dare."

Shlok clings onto her dress and rips it.

"Shlok, please no. At least for the child."

"Whose child is it? Which other man did you hurt like me?"

"Shlok no please."

He moves closer and she leans onto the bed. He throws her and his clothes to a side.

"Shlok no. Please n…"

He kisses her. He burns her out.

(In the morning)

"Baby, are you okay? I am sorry for what your father did yesterday." Aastha spoke to her baby.

Shlok and Aishu left early next morning.

"Chachu, why are you smirking so much?"

"Nothing Aish. Ab chal."

**Agninotri Mansion**

"What you met that witch?" Sheetal shrieked.

"Haan ma. Did you know she is pregnant? Chavvi kaise hain?"

"Didi, why did you leave me and go? Ashna also missed you."

"Sorry Chavs" replied Aishu.

Sheetal leaves her daughters and Ashna and goes to Shlok's room.

"Bhabhi, she is pregnant with someone's child. That sl**."

"Devarji, leave it. She is not worth your time."

"Bhabhi, she hurt Naina and now she is going to have another child happily. While Bhabhi has not even held her baby. I won't let her."

"Shlok…. "

Shlok walks out of the room.

"Raj, find out about Khushi Gupta in the hospital records."

"Yes sir. Five minutes."

**(After 5 minutes)**

"Sir, Khushi ma'am is pregnant with twins. Her doctor is your cousin Sia."

"When is her next appointment?"

"tmr, sir."

"Okay"

**The following day**

Aastha gets out of an auto and walks towards the hospital. She is looking very tired and helpless. Shlok is watching from the car.

"Aastha, be careful of your health. You are stressed about something. Please don't stress your body. It is not good for your body."

"Yes doctor."

Aastha takes some medicines and leaves. While she runs towards an auto, she crashes into a hard chest.

"So sor…..aap. Let me go."

Shlok drags Aastha and makes her sit in the car.

"Let me go, Shlok. I did not do anything."

"Come jaan, let's go to our honeymoon spot. No one will hear you scream."

"No Shlok, please no."

**At the Island Mansion**

"Jaan, remove your sequined attire. I don't want to destroy it."

"No"

"Ok, I will tear it apart."

"No Shlok, my children will get hurt."

"I don't care."

And he tears her of her already broken dignity.

"Shlok, no….."

In the morning

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh. Shlokkkkk I am dyinggg."

"Aastha, what happened?"

"It hurts." Whimpers Aastha.

Shlok calls Maya. Maya arrives and concludes that Aastha has gone into labor. After about an hour.

"I am sorry Bhai, one child was unborn. I could only save one."

Shlok enters the room. Aastha is crying.

"I hate you, Shlok. You are a monster. You killed your own daughter. Go away."

"I am sorry, Aastha."

"I and Sanya will shift to my flat abroad and don't contact us. I don't want her to know that she has murderer."

"Aastha no."

Aastha leaves with Sanya.

Sia comes back to the house with a baby screaming.

"Bhaiya, I revived your child."

Shlok goes quickly goes to airport with child but Aastha has already left.

He gets a phone call.

"Devarji, Naina opened her eyes." Sheetal trilled.

Shlok goes to the hospital. Naina seems frantic about something.

"Where is Aastha?"

"Oh, we send that girl away for hurting you." Sheetal says.

"Kya, hurt me? She saved me. Shlok, is that Ashna?"

"Di, what do you mean by saved you?" Vivaan asks.

" She only helped me out of the car after the accident. Had she not been there, I and Ashna would be dead now. Where is she? Whose kid is that? Why is no one answering my questions."(Rest of Family is dumbstruck)

They tell Naina the story. Shlok introduces Sanaya, his daughter but does not mention Sanya. He says that Aastha has left him.

**10yrs later**

**_India(Bangalore)_**

"Papa, I want to go for the camp. It is in Manaali. My classmates are going. Even you have yourr shoot in that area."

"No Sanaya, you are not going." says an agitated Shlok.

"I will run away, Papa."

"Fine you can go. But be careful."

"Ok papa."

"Remember to be nice to the poor kids. Always be kind and gentle like your ma."

"Why do you always bring up her topic and make me feel bad? I hate her she left me."

"SANAYA!" thundered Shlok.

"Your mother died. Ok. She did not leave you."

**_UK(London)_**

"Mom, do I have to attend that camp? It is so lame. I want to be with my friends here."

"Sanu, you know that I am a model and can't leave you here alone."

"I just cannot understand why you call me Sanu, it sounds like a beggar's name. My name is Sanya Merchant a.k.a Sans. Do I have to go for the camp?"

"Yes Sans. Now pack."

"K"


End file.
